Lost Son of the Sarutobi Clan
by nuyorican
Summary: A legend from Konoha on the same level of the yellow flash. So why does no one from Naruto's generation know about him. What happeans when he becomes Hokage after Pein's attack. he will teach Naruto and his friends what it means to be a true shinobi.


This is my first story, actually this is the first piece of fiction I have ever written that I will allow other people to read.

So please review.

I don't know if I have to do this but I will say that I don't own anything in this fic except my original characters.

The idea for this fic came from the what if stories that are now being written about naruto becoming Hokage after pein's attack.

I forget whuch author started this so if you e-mail me your pen name I will give you credit in the next chapter.

I will try to write 5,000 words next chapter and 5,000 for every chapter afterward. so my updates my not be that fast. but I will finsih this story because i hate when authors abandon their stories.

* * *

**In a conference room in the village of Konohagakure, the future of the village was being decided. On one side of the table were the Fire Daimyo and his troupe of advisors. And on the other side was the Konoha Council made up of the Sandaime Hokage's old teammates Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, village elder Danzo, and Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara. Also in the room was an anbu with a bear mask acting as the guard for the influential people in the room.**

"I nominate Hatake Kakashi for Hokage" Shikaku declared which earned him a hard glare from Danzo.

"Oho, son of the White Fang, eh?", "Yes, Why not? The Fire Daimyo exclaimed

Turning to his advisors "what do you all think?"

"Don't you think he is too young," one advisor says.

"The Yondaime was even younger" one countered.

"Who was his teacher" an advisor asked Homura.

"The Yondaime Hokage" Homura responded.

"The fourth was Jiraiya's pupil, and Jiraiya was the pupil of the third Hokage!" the Daimyo said excitedly.

"There's no problem, then…" he continued until Danzo loudly interrupted him.

"The third Hokage's teachings have as Good as destroyed this village!" Danzo angrily shouted.

"Akatsuki's leader, the man who destroyed the village, was once Jiraiya's pupil."

"This is the result of sympathizing with other countries, and giving them power!" he shouted.

"That sort of thinking is weak!!"

"That weakness led to Sand's betrayal, and allowed Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha."

"It led to the formation of Akatsuki, and to Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha, leaving Konoha for his own secret purposes!"

"What kind of Hokage do we need now!? Danzo asks emotionally.

"One who can put an end to this wretched situation, one who can bring change to the ninja world and reinforce the laws that govern us?"

"That man is me!!" he finished with.

"Maybe we should let Danzo take care of things" one of the Daimyo's advisors suggested.

The Daimyo sat silent contemplating what he has just heard.

"We can't let his fanaticism…" Shikaku began to say, trying to head off the Daimyo's most likely decision.

"All right, it's decided" the Daimyo begun to say until he was once again interrupted by someone in the room.

"Sorry for interrupting you Daimyo-sama, but if I may add my opinion to the discussion" a velvet voice filled the room.

Everyone looked in shock at the previously eternally silent anbu.

"Who are you!?" one advisor shouted at the man

"What right do you have to talk in this room!?" another advisor exclaimed.

"You gentleman are corrected in asking such questions, seeing as I am not part of the council or a village elder." The still masked man said.

"But since this discussion is about who will become the next Hokage, I feel that one such as myself a ninja who will have to follow the orders of this new leader, even if it means my death should be allowed a say."

"Of course only with my Daimyo's consent" the bear anbu said looking at the Daimyo.

The Daimyo, his advisors, the Konoha council, the Jonin commander, and Danzo who looked like he could not even process what was going on, looked at the anbu in varies degrees of shock due to the fact that the anbu was breaking every procedure set up for someone in his position.

"What is your name young man?" the Daimyo asked. "And take off your mask; I don't want to hear from a man behind a mask."

The anbu reached for his bear mask and as he did so he began to introduce himself, "my name is Akira… Sarutobi Akira."

Everyone in the room exclaimed in shock, awe, and fear.

"Im... im… impossible, you were never supposed to step foot into Hi no Kuni ever again!" Koharu Utatane said ashen faced.

"Yes you are correct Koharu-san that was one of the conditions laid out in the treaty made thirteen years ago to end the Kumo-Konoha war."

"However it was decided by my Father and Danzo-sensei that I would be hidden from the eyes of Kumogakure in the ANBU corps and wanting to stay in my home village I agreed with them" the young shinobi said.

Danzo shocked in silent rage at what was being said.

"Here is the document signed by both my Father and Danzo-sensei, given to me if I was ever forced to reveal myself to the village, showing that my presence was legal if only in the eyes of the Hokage" Akira said passing the scroll to Koharu so that she may see the validity of his words and pass it along.

As the document made its way to the Daimyo, one of his advisors began to speak.

"While your presence can be explained, I still do not understand what qualifies you to talk in these proceedings."

"Nothing qualifies him!!" Danzo shouted in rage giving the young man a look as to order him to be silent.

"I must whole heartedly disagree with my sensei on this, as a veteran of two shinobi wars, as the youngest person in history to achieved the rank of Jonin captain, achieving that rank at the age of eleven, and also as someone considered a once in a generation prodigy in the shinobi arts, I feel that these facts make me qualified to talk in this discussion" Akira stated without adding any smugness to his tone.

Placing down the document the Daimyo clapped his hands in delight and exclaimed in joy, "it is very good to see my boy, you have truly grown to be a handsome man, what is it that you wanted to say about who should be Hokage."

"Only this, the Hokage must, without a doubt in the minds of his men and his enemies be the strongest ninja in his village, he must be able to inspire resolve in his men and fear in his enemies based exclusively on his strength only" the twenty five year old shinobi began to say.

"And no disrespect intended to my sensei or to his past achievements as a ninja of Konoha, for his record speaks for itself, his prime has long since passed him over." The dark haired ninja stated without looking at the seething Danzo.

"Aye, this is true, but is it not also true that the Sandaime of Konoha and the current Tsuchikage have ruled well into advance age" one advisor pointed out. This gained him a smirk from Danzo in agreement.

"Yes. You bring up a good point Advisor-san, however not one of those two Kages was faced with the prospect of leading a village that has been completely destroyed physically such as the current state of Konoha nor were they faced with the prospect of dealing with a war at the same time" the green eyed Sarutobi explained.

"Hmm. The young Sarutobi is right Konoha and in extension the Land of Fire must put forth the strongest face possible towards the eyes of the ninja world in this time of distress" the advisor who had previously agreed on Danzo's nomination said.

Danzo seethed at hearing this.

"So Jonin commander-san who is the strongest ninja in Konoha, is it Kakashi?" the Daimyo asked.

The scarred man sat in silent contemplation as if he were thinking his next Shogi move and as he continued to think you could see that he was dissatisfied with the conclusion of his brain storm.

"No. Kakashi is not the strongest ninja in the village. In fact I would say that Uzumaki Naruto is stronger them him. But he definitely does not have the experience needed with leading necessary to be Hokage. Give him two to three years and he would be a perfect candidate. But also he might not be the strongest ninja in the village anyway"

"Because with the return of Akira-san, it is also the return of a ninja thought by many to be as powerful or evening more than Uchiha Itachi" the Nara explained.

"In fact if he continued at the rate of progress he was on when I last saw him he would now be as strong as his father, the Sandaime Hokage, the God of Shinobi, was in his prime" Shikaku said while looking at the stoned faced anbu.

"Well! I do believe that settles it" the Daimyo said.

"Sarutobi Akira will be our new…" he began to say until he was interrupted for a third time.

"Wait!" Danzo shouted in desperation, knowing that if someone as young and as powerful as Akira became Hokage, he would never live to be Hokage.

"Would your being Hokage not bring down the entire Kumo army on our heads"

"Maybe, Kumo does have a large dislike for me after what I did in the Kumo-Konoha War but they also have a fear of me that would delay any action by them for at least a year or two" Akira said.

"More than enough time for me to set up defense plans."

"Yes. Akira-san is considered one of the greatest military minds that Konoha as ever produced" one advisor said.

"OK!" Danzo shouted getting increasingly flustered.

"But one more thing, if you are the strongest ninja in Konoha where were you during Akatsuki's attack on the village" Danzo asked with a smirk.

"I was outside the village on an S-rank mission for Tsunade-sama, spying on Mizu, seeing if they are truly no longer the bloody mist."

Everyone in the room except Danzo accepted this fact.

"Hah! And you want this man to be Hokage, he just told the details of an S-rank mission, something strictly forbidden" exclaimed Danzo with a glint of madness in his eye.

"Every person in this room has a high enough security clearance to hear such details" Akira calmly explained.

Everyone looked at Danzo waiting to see if he would say anything else. Danzo scowled at Akira for a brief period then grunted in resignation, knowing he had been beat by a Sarutobi for the seat of Hokage again.

"Very well, Akira will be the sixth Hokage." The Daimyo said, happy to finally not be interrupted.

**On a forest trail leading away from the council hall walked the Konoha Council made up of the Sandaime Hokage's old teammates Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, village elder Danzo, and Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara, and the new Hokage, Akira Sarutobi in the lead.**

"Stop!" Danzo said no longer being able to contain himself. He seethed and foamed at the mouth as everyone stopped walking back to the village.

Akira never turned back to look at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Akira?" Danzo cursing uncharacteristically asked.

His question shocking the other three people walking with him but not drawing a reaction from Akira, so he continued.

"How dare you, undercut me, after everything I've done for you."

"Teaching you and giving you a way to stay in this village you owe me Akira."

Danzo and the others waited for Akira's response.

Akira looks to the sky and after a short time began laughing. He finally turns to Danzo and on his face a devil may care grin.

"What do I owe you Danzo? Akira asks, his voice much harsher than before.

"Yes you were my Jonin teacher but only because you wished to corrupt one of Sarutobi Hiruzen's sons towards your ideals"

"Yes you helped me stay in this village but only because you thought that I was fully under your thumb.

Danzo continued to rage.

"What's wrong Danzo, you don't look to happy, you should try to calm down least you have a heart attack." Akira said smirking.

"You should be happy, I took your lessons to heart, and I waited and waited until the perfect opportunity and then…I struck"

The two elders and Shikaku did not know what to do; they were stuck in shock at the fight going on between Danzo and their new Hokage.

Danzo clenched his hands into fist so hard, blood began to leak. "I won't let you get away with this" he said through clenched teeth.

And with a snap of his fingers ten ANBU from his private army jumped from the trees with their tip less tantos drawn to cut down Akira.

Shikaku began to move to protect his new Hokage but was stopped by the raised hand of Akira signifying his order not to move.

Akira raised that same hand towards his mouth in a claw like shape and whispered "Doton: Ishiguchi Shuu" (Earth Release: Stone Breath). (**This is form final fantasy x)**

A cloud of dust and yellow light burst forth from Akira's mouth and enveloped the Root agents.

The agents landed on the ground turned to stone by Akira's jutsu and then shattered.

Akira turned his gaze towards Danzo, who had a terrified look on his face at the casual display of power.

"pl… ple…please…mercy." Danzo stuttered out.

Akira snorts and says "you honestly didn't think I wouldn't try to get revenge for opening Konoha's gates to Orochimaru." "You honestly didn't think I wouldn't try to get revenge for setting up the death of my father."

A stunned expression appeared on the face of the three bystanders.

"Good bye Danzo, thank you for teaching me what it means to be a true shinobi."

Akira turns and walks away his cloak flapping in the wind.

A hand emerges from Danzo's shadow, followed by an arm and then the rest of a man's body said man takes a kunai from his shoulder holster and silts Danzo's throat.


End file.
